A Shinigami's Life
by spearcell96
Summary: Due to the over use of the Kyuubi's power Naruto's life end much sooner than it should have, however as he enter's the after life he find it to not be what he thought. From joining the Gotei 13 to becoming a Captain, it seems even in death Naruto can't rest in peace!


Just to answer some question that are bound to pop up, this is taking place before the main story and before Aizen, Gin, and Tosen became Captain. Also while the current Fifth Captain I'm using is not canon he is also not OC, anyone who play Bleach game will know him. And lastly to kill all hope of this happening, Naruto will NOT be godlike! I'm sorry but for me a Godlike main character in a fan made story's just kill the mood, it alright for them to be bit more powerful or even more then that but when you got then so strong that the main antagonist can't even touch them from the get go... is there even any point in the story then? Sorry not trying to put anyone down but that just how I feel. Anyway let's get on with the story.

**I do not own Bleach or Naruto.**

* * *

The soul of Uzumaki Naruto drifted through the Void really unsure of what to think of his life, at the age of nineteen he had been able to become Hokage, had won the Forth shinobi war was thought of as a hero to all the nations yet he had die. Not in battle but simple became after years overuse his body had finally broken down. Kurama's chakra that was constantly destroying and creating new cells, had shortens Naruto's life, similar to Tsunade's Creation Rebirth but with much more greater speed, neither of them had not realize what was happening until it was far to late.

"He-he-he, Damn this really sucks." Naruto muse to himself, what had really gotten him must was how when he find out he only had a month left and his wedding had been only been four months away. That would never happen now, when he pass away Naruto had thought he wake up in the after life but seem to be floating through a Void like dimension and had been doing so for several days. At least he thinks it's been day kind of hard to tell with a great deal of nothingness to work with.

Then at long last he felt something, a pull over coming him, looking above him Naruto saw a light. A beautiful, beautiful white light. Then images assaulted his mind of a world and he barely understood what he saw but he knew one thing whatever that world was it had to be tons better just floating here with out another thought Naruto point his body upward and started trying to swim to that light, that world. In the back of his mind he knew he look silly but really didn't care at this point as he was moving, getting closer and closer to that light until it engulf him with out another thought Naruto knew he was now able to rest in piece... a least that was what he was hoping for but never notice the person following behind him.

* * *

Naruto slowly tried to opened his eyes, feeling a slight state of euphoric sedation; he tried to function his limbs normally. Sadly distorted reality doesn't allow that. (_Where am I?_) He thought as he tried to get accustomed to his surroundings. He felt as though he was lying on soft grass yet could also feel that at least two people was right next to him.

"So how is he?" a male voice said.

"Well, he seems fine. That blow to the head was nasty though, but I patched it up as best as I could." another one answer this time a female.

"So now can I slap him awake and interrogate him?" the male spoke again.

"NO I told you just because he fell out of the sky doesn't make a suspicious person." the girl said trying to reason with the guy, thankfully for some reason his body started working again allowing Naruto eyes to snap open and he quickly sat up surprising the two.

"Gah! What the!?" the girl gasp as Naruto held his hand over his eyes tying to get use to the light, not seeing her hurrying back to him.

"Hey don't move so much, your head wound might open back up." looking to his right Naruto saw a young girl with light blonde hair kept in a ponytail on the top of her head. She also had bangs that are messy and long, leaving a good portion of them in the middle of her face she also had with a headband that has a flower attached to it and her eyes were bright blue.. Shihakushō that consists of a red _shitagi_ (under shirt), a white _kosode_ (shirt) with red stripes, red _hakama_ (trousers), white socks and sandals.

"Thanks but I'm fine." Naruto said before catching sight of the guy with her who was giving him a weary look, he was wearing the same Shihakushō as well but his hakama was blue not red.

"Are you sure, we can take you back to the Academy to be look at if you want." she ask but Naruto who had just look down at his self was more than a little confuse, he was wearing a pure white yukata that went all the way down to his feet and had no shoes on, however at that moment Naruto blush when he felt a breeze and realize he had nothing on under it and thank Kami it was close.

"Um before that, who are you guys and where am I?" Naruto return closing his legs as she blink before looking sheepish.

"Oh right sorry about that, My name is Matsuri Kudō." Matsuri said smile as she then point at the guy with her.

"His name is Fujimaru Kudō, my twin brother." She stated, he had dirty blonde hair with two hairpieces on both sides of his bangs, and the middle on the bridge of his nose. he wears a bright red ribbon in his hair that rests on his left shoulder. Much like his sister, his eyes were bright blue too.

"Umm nice to meet you... this might sound like in odd question but is this the after life?" Naruto had to ask and hope they didn't think he was crazy, the two blink a few time before both of them gasp.

"Wait could it be, did you just die recently?" Fujimaru ask speaking for the first time since Naruto sat up, Naruto nodded.

"Well now it make sense why you just drop out of the sky like that. Yes you are in the after life, welcome to the Soul Society." Matsuri said smiling as she stood up and held her hand out to him, Naruto gave a small smile in return, (_Not what I invasion, but meeting a cute girl right after I'll die? I'll take what I can get._) Naruto thought taking her hand as she pull him to his feet and was surprise by how tall he was being about 6.4 and towering over her now that she got a good look at him Naruto had rather long hair coming down to the middle of his back and whisker like marks on his cheeks.

"Thank you, oh and I know it kind of late but I'm Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said with a grin, as Matsuri went on telling Naruto about the Soul Society Fujimaru watch and was not sure what to think of their new friend. On one hand he was new to the Soul Society and must have just pass on recently that much was clear but the one thing that worry him was the high Reiryoku and Reishi he felt coming off this guy namely that not only Naruto's out match his and his sister but he was pretty sure most if not all the teachers at the Shin'ō Academy! That alone scary the crap out of him! Just then Naruto's stomach made its presence known causing him to look a bit sheepish.

"Sorry about this but before we go on, can we get something to eat please." Naruto ask causing Matsuri to giggle at him.

"Sure just follow me, I know of this great little place in North Rukongai." Matsuri replied causing Fujimaru to sigh for such a hard-working individual who takes her duties way to seriously she can over a lot of things.

"Sis I think you're forgetting something that might cause problems." Fujimaru spoke up as the two turn to him.

"Huh?" was all she said.

"His Reishi kind of might make him stick out a bit don't you think." Fujimaru stated and Matsuri made an 'O' sound as Naruto raise an eye brow not having a clue of what he was taking about.

"Your right, it no good if someone tries to pick a fight with him, Naruto-san can you come here for a moment?" Matsuri asked him politely with a calm and disarming smile, obeying her request, Naruto moved towards Matsuri who started to chant softly. A glowing light flashed briefly before enveloping his body and dissipating.

"What did you just do to me?"

"I used a kido spell to help mask your Reishi, there are a lot of people out here who enjoy picking a fight with anyone with strong Reishi so with this, it will be more difficult to find you. It will wear off in time, but for now it will help you remain undetected." Matsuri explained looking please with herself at how ease she thought that sound but Naruto just blink at her over and over again with a blank look on his face as he continued to blink at her stupidly. Fujimaru at that moment move next to his sister and lean to her ear.

"You do remember he just die only a little while ago right, so how would he know anything about what you're talking about?" Fujimaru question with a smirk and causing her to blush, this was going to be along day.

* * *

Some time later Naruto, Matsuri, and Fujimaru sit at a cafe which thankfully had hot ramen, as Naruto ate he try to listen to all the with trivial facts about everything Matsuri knew on Reiryoku, Reishi, Shinigami, Soul Society, Seireitei and the Shinōreijutsuin or Shin'ō Academy for short, it the Spiritual Arts Academy in Seireitei, where souls are trained to become Shinigami. Naruto eventually just tuned her out, this was way to much to take in at once. He had die, been floating in whatever that void was for who knows how long before crush landing and this place that he guess was heaven but seem the same as the living world to him.

"Also I think you should trie joining the Shin'ō Academy, because with the amount of Reishi you already have I think you'd be a great Shinigami once your brought up to speed." Matsuri said catching Naruto's attention for once as he raise an eye at the statement.

"Reishi, you've comment on my Reishi 'not that I know what that is' a few time now, just what is that anyway." Naruto ask eating a dango, for some reason Matsuri seem to brighten knowing he was paying at least some attention to her.

"Reishi is the spiritual energy running through out our bodies that with training can be used." Matsuri began telling Naruto all about how once they became full Shinigami it was their job to use Konsō on Plus to send them to the Soul Society and other things like Hollow Cleansing and governing the flow of spirits between the Human World and Soul Society**. **Fujimaru just lean back grinning as his sister seem to have once gain forgotten the fact that he was new here and pretty much hadn't a clue as to what she was saying if the if the way he was staring at her with a blank expression on his face and kept blinking ever seconds was anything to go on, looking up Fujimaru frown at seeing the sky darken over head.

"Hey sis, sorry to say this but we have to turn in soon before the gate close for the day." Fujimaru spoke as Matsuri look up at the sky and her face fell at seeing how dark it was and knew he was right but didn't want to just leave Naruto out here alone.

"You guys got to head back to that Academy of your, huh?" Naruto ask as they both nodded.

"Yeah but I don't want to just leave you out here by yourself." Matsuri began but Naruto just wave her off.

"Relax I can take care of myself, beside I'll just stay by this town so if you guys come back it'll be ease to find me." Naruto said smiling as they got up.

"Well that enough for me, let's go sis." Fujimaru said causing his sister to glare at him for how easily he agree to just leave Naruto alone before sighing.

"Okay fine, but try not to go too far from the town because with the large amount of Reishi you have there are bound to be lots of people who will try to pick a fight with you and that Kido will wear off soon." Matsuri stated, Naruto nodded before seeing them off. An hour later Naruto can be seen jumping through trees at high-speed with a surprise look on top of his face before blast off one and landing on top of another.

"Well this is shocking! I can't use any of my Jutsu's but I can use my chakra's, and far more easier now might I add." Naruto said to himself holding out a hand and mada a small ball of chakra's, then making it twice his size and then to the size of a baseball before closing his hand making it disappear and jump to the ground.

"I wonder if this Reishi she was taking about is just another name for chakra's." Naruto mutter before he let out a tire sigh.

"I'll worry about that later for now let's just find a nice tree to sleep in." Naruto mumble before he heard something coming from behind the bushes and out pop about nine big burly looking men surrounding him.

"Your the one whose been pushing out all that Reishi huh, you trying to pick a fight? This is our forest." the seemingly leader of the group said towering over Naruto who really didn't look all that scary.

"Oh dear, it seems like I made you guys mad about something, sorry about that I'll just leave and head back to town now." Naruto said turning to leave as he really didn't want to start a fight in this place right after he got here but the big guy in charge of these guys block his immediate path.

"Leaving so soon, sweetheart?" One of them leered giving Naruto the creeps with how he just said that.

"Guys, guys, I'm not looking to cause any trouble here and if I offended you I'm sorry, so just let me pass." Naruto said trying to reason with them as he wanted to stay out of trouble for the time being, (_Matsuri was right I really should have stay in town._) Naruto thought trying to think of away out of there before things got violent when the leader spoke up again.

"Well isn't that nice, but since we haven't been able to find a woman in months and you come wandering into our forest looking all nice and pretty wearing only a yukata we'll just have to settle for you!" the leader exclaimed and (_HUH!?_) was the only thing to go through Naruto mind and he was sure his eye is twitching so fast that it was breaking a new record.

"You know what that means right, so take em off and get on your knee's." one of the grunt's said as Naruto just sigh before smiling as his long hair shadowing his eye's.

"I stand corrected. Since I loathe the Yakuza so much and you guy remind me of them I going to have to cause you _good_ men just a 'little' bit of trouble."

* * *

Two ear's flicked at the sound of approaching footsteps. Two sea blue eyes snapped open completely awake and ready to defend against any possible attacker. He relaxed as suddenly as he had tensed as his nose told him there was no threat in the vicinity. Naruto leaned back against his tree and yawned as he surveyed the area. Not even dawn yet. Damn it.

"Naruto-san?" Matsuri called out to him, it had been six weeks since coming to the Soul Society and Matsuri of the Kudō twins had taken it upon herself to visit him nearly everyday since they mat, he brother came some times but not nearly as much as his sister did, Naruto glared down at the girl who had interrupted his sleep and slipped off the branch to land softly on the ground. Matsuri met his gaze evenly with a hopeful glint that didn't bode well for Naruto.

"Isn't it a little early for you to be coming here." Naruto stated but it came out a little cold much to his dismay, let it be known that Naruto like Matsuri, she had help him out a lot since coming to the Soul Society telling him more info on the place and getting him a freaking _hakama s_o he was walking around half-naked anymore! It's just lately she had been bugging him to put in an application to the academy saying she'd help him to be admitted.

"Yeah but my brother off taking care of some minor Hollow's with his classmates so I'm free for the time being." Matsuri replied before frowning.

"By the way, I heard you got into another fight again yesterday." Naruto had to look away with a guilte grin leading Matsuri to make a cute, little, angry face as she put her hands on her hips.

"Would it kill you to stay out of fighting people for at least one day!?" she lectured causing Naruto to groan, it not like he went looking for fights but ever since he got here people just kept coming at him, most of them the Yakuza or some other kind of gang saying the same thing, either join us or die... at least his first run in had been a one time deal so far, not that he'd ever tell anyone about it mind you, Naruto never be able to live it down if he did.

"Hey give me a break already It's not like I go looking for fights ya know!" Naruto mutter and Matsuri sigh feeling that he was at least telling the truth on that.

"By the way, where is your brother hollow hunting today anyway?" Naruto ask changing the subject as fast as he could, Matsuri blink at him before answering.

"I believe it was East Rukongai, District 64: Sabitsura. Why do you ask?" Matsuri ask but then gasp at the smirk on his face and realized what she just did.

"NO WAY! Absolutely not! You are not going there and that final!" Matsuri stated and glare at him as if to say her decision was final and was hoping just this once he'd listen to her.

"Well if you say so, then I'll just-BYE!" Naruto said before dashing off much to her shock before becoming anger and rushing after him! "Hey get back here!"

* * *

Off at Sabitsura, Sweat and blood beaded down the forehead of Fujimaru Kudō and his two friend's Kei and Rin were standing their ground against an abnormally power Hollow that had already kill two of their classmates!

"Ya know, I'm starting to wish I hadn't lie to my sister and went with her to see Naruto..." Fujimaru chuckle as blood ran down the side of his face, see Fujimaru had actually been given the day off and what better way to spend it then with the new dead guy... at least that what his sister thought. So wanting to just slack off and sleep Fujimaru lie that he and some of his classmate had been given an Extra lessons in a place she hadn't been before so Matsuri wouldn't know it was a lie, and what should happen when they got here you ask a stupidly power Hollow show up out of no where and attack them!

"Oh yeah, well I think I'd have gone with you if I'd known this was going to happen.." Kei a red hair young man joke as Rin a dark hair young woman roll her eye's.

"Would you two get your act together, I don't feel like dying to- BHOOOOW! -day!?" Rin gasp looking down at the left half of her body and notice she was missing her left arm and most of her torso, coughing up blood she fell to the ground and die as Kei and Fujimaru look at her in shock!

"RIN!" Kei shouted enrage rushing at the Hollow much to Fujimaru horror as he without thought rush after him.

"Stop Kei!" Fujimaru yell as the came up to the hollow, it was a large Hollow with grayish-brown fur, large fangs and a Hollow hole in the middle of its chest. A skull, with long horns sits on top of his head and it's eyes were entirely blue. There was no way this Hollow was normal. Jumping high into the air Kei slash down with all his might on the Hollow's shoulder-blade only for the sound of steel meeting steel to ring out as Kei couldn't cut it but his hand's were bleeding now, (_No way, not even scratch?_) Kei thought in dismay. "KEI! GET AWAY FROM THERE!"

"Huh!?" was the only replied he could give when he notice the Reiatsu of the Hollow being gathered into his hand formed it into a glowing purple spear... That quickly was use to impale him!

"I-It can... f-f-form w-weapons... wi-th it's... Reiatsu!?" Kei whisper as the light left his eye's, "KEIIIIII!" Fujimaru scream in sorrow as he leap at the monster aiming for it right eye knowing that he could at least kill it be stabbing the thing through the head! However the moment he came in reach the Hollow it arm shot out and attack him faster than he could act, (_What-_) was the only thing he could think of before being slash across his chest spending blood everywhere.

"We... never stood... a chance... " Fujimaru gasp hanging by one arm now as it held him over his mouth that had open wide, (_I'm going to be eaten..._) he thought no longer able to move, "Hadō #4. Byakurai!" a female voice cried out as a gathering of high-density spiritual energy was form in her palm then discharge and slammed into the Hollow's arm causing it to release it hold on Fujimaru who was sent flying to the ground as Naruto and Matsuri land in the clear but cover her mouth at seeing all of her friend's dead.

"Well damn, now I kind of wish I didn't come." Naruto said with wide eye's at looking at the monster before them, he had always wanted to see what a real Hollow look but this was just too much to take in at once!

"Kei. Rin. Hoshi. Roku... and now even my brother!?" Matsuri whispered with tearing running down her face never taking notice of the shadow that now loom over them, "Matsuri run!" Fujimaru manage to yell through the pain and thankfully Naruto had grabbed her and dash out-of-the-way as it's spear.

"Matsuri, I know this is all a shock for you now but have got to focus to beat this thing first!" Naruto yell snapping the girl back to normal as Fujimaru spoke again.

"No you can't win! You guy have to get out of here!" Fujimaru scream blood flying out of his mouth as Matsuri ran at the Hollow with a downward slash but it was block with it arm, (_What in the world!_) Matsuri gasp at the cuts on her hand's then was punch out of the air and it raise it's spear to finish her off but a ball of blue energy hit it,knocking the Hollow away from her.

"Matsuri, get up!" Naruto call out and much to her and Fujimaru's surprise he was gathers his spiritual energy to form a ball of power in his right hand and throw at the Hollow knocking it father away, (_That guy, without any training he can make blasts spheres with just his Reishi!?_) Fujimaru thought amaze while holding mouth with his hand trying to stop coughing up blood as Matsuri slow raise to her feet.

"That's good but it won't be enough to kill this Hollow." Matsuri said slowly as said Hollow jump back to its feet and open it mouth, red energy started to form causing the three to have their eye's widen in shock.

"You got to be shitting me!" Naruto mumble, his eyes almost popped out.

"Is that... a Cero!?" Matsuri wonder now frozen in fear as a large energy blast that was crimson in color was fire at her! Acting fast Naruto appear in front of the paralyzed girl holding out both hand surprise the Kudo twin's even more by fire a large blast of his own Reishi at the Cero, the two met in a splash of light!

"It a good thing I've been taking the time to work on using this Reiryoku and Reishi crap..." he grunted doing his best to hold back the Cero and turning his head just enough to see Matsuri.

"It goes without saying but I can't do this a second time, the moment these die down attack him with everything you got!" Naruto grunted to her as she blink at him.

"But how!? No matter what we do, we can't hurt it!" She commented as the energy blast's started to lessen.

"Then attack a place that not hard as steel, I doubted it's mouth is unbreakable so try attacking there!" Naruto stated as the blast finally dead down and Naruto drop to his knee's nearly succumbing to exhaustion, knowing it was all or nothing now Matsuri vanish from site and appear right in front of the hollow and slice across it mouth taking the top part of his head off as Fujimaru look on in sad joy.

"Shunpo... I knew she could do it... after all, she... my sister." Fujimaru said lying on the ground, landing on her feet Matsuri eye's widen at seeing that they won before remembering her brother was hurt and ran to his side as Naruto struggled to stand up.

"Fujimaru! Hold on! I will- I will-" tears once again came to her eye's at seeing how deep his wounds were and knew that there was nothing she could do for him.

"Na-ru-to, Thank for... for helping my... sis-ter." Fujimaru spoke as Matsuri turn to said person standing behind her with an expression on his face though he was clearly having a hard time just stay on his feet, 'cough, cough, cough...' turn back to her brother Matsuri was horrified at seeing him throwing up blood and knew he wouldn't least much longer.

"Fujimaru..." Matsuri whimper as he brought his hand up to touch her face and she held it there as he smile.

"Matsuri... about the Extra lessons... that was a lie... I... was just... slacking... off." he said feeling her shake in his hand. "Sorry I did."

With that his arm lost all strength and went limp as his eye's slowly close. Never to open again.

"Ahhh, ahhh, AHHHHHHH!" unable to hold back anymore Matsuri broke down crying her heart out and her brother lifeless hand, Naruto standing behind her just place a hand on her shoulder not know what else to do or even what to say as this was hard for him too but could even guess what she was going though, they remained there with Matsuri never-ending tears.

* * *

A three weeks had past and we see Matsuri and Naruto standing over a grave stone (_There is something strangely impersonal and detached about visiting a grave, ya know._) Naruto thought standing next to Matsuri as she kneel down at the a slab of rock with yellow flowers in her hand's. To Naruto It's impossible for a mere tombstone to reveal everything about a person.

___Kudō _Fujimaru  


_Beloved brother_

_Cherished teammate, and a dear friend  
_

_You will be forever missed._

But yet, that said enough. There is also something that breaks inside of you each and every time you see the name on the grave. Because _you _knew the person, and everything there is to know about the person is inside of _you_. There is nothing impersonal about that, just sadness and maybe regrets. No happiness. Not really. Not for _those _left behind. Once again placing a hand on her shoulder Naruto spoke for the first time since they came there.

"Matsuri, we should... we should go, it been three hours already." Naruto said quietly, giving him the bearish of nods she place the flowers down and raise to her feet turning to him.

"Okay, I'm ready." Matsuri replied giving a small glance back before looking forward and walking away with Naruto at her side, the walk to the gateway was awkward to say the least and Naruto hated things that were awkward, it ran right up there with Uchiha Madara and Kabuto ass! Thankfully he'd never have to see either of those two ever again. Reaching the front gate they saw a dark red hair man wearing the standard Shinigami uniform with the 5th Division haori over it waiting for them. It was the captain of the 5th Division, Seigen Suzunami.

"Captain Suzunam." Naruto said with a small bow and was formal for one of the few times in his life as he thought it best to so do for the man who went out of his way to get the blond permission to came into the Seireitei.

"Naruto-kun, Matsuri-chan, I know I've said this many times already but, I'm truly sorry for not being there to save Fujimaru." he said hanging his head in shame as Matsuri manage a small smile.

"I know, dad... but I don't blame you, this just... happen." she replied giving him a hug, Naruto was happy to see this as it was a good step for her to moving on but then felt a tap on his back and turn around to see a beautiful long red hair woman with dark green eyes. She wears a hair clip in the shape of a flower on her right side, which rests on her shoulder, and a light pink kimono with a red cloth around her waist.

"Hello there, you must be Naruto. Matsuri and... Fujimaru, they talk about you all the time. I'm Konoka, Seigen older sister." she stated with a hand held out, Naruto shake it surprise by this. Matsuri never said her Adoptive Father had a sister.

"Well as much as I'd like it we could talk a little longer but Naruto time here is almost up." Seigen said bring their attention back to him as Matsuri look down at her waist and pull out of the two swords she carried with her before looking up at her father who sigh but nodded as she walk up to Naruto.

"I- I want you to take this." Matsuri said holding out her Zanpakutō, Naruto look at the blade with a raise eye brow, it had a rounded-off rectangular guard and a unique rod-like red hilt.

"Umm, are you sure?" Naruto ask a bit shock that she was giving him her sword, Matsuri smile and place her hand over the second sword on her hip.

"Yes. I have my brother's sword now... and I'll feel better knowing you can use my old one to protect yourself." Matsuri stated as Naruto reach out and gasp the Zanpakutō, taking it out of her hand to him.

"Come on you'll have lots of time to check out your new sword later, let go before we get into trouble for being late at the dead line." Seigen said as Konoka put in arm around Matsuri and began walking her home, Naruto wave goodbye before following Seigen.

"Again thanks for going out of your way to allow me to come here Sei-ack, I mean Captain Suzunam." Naruto said trying to keep thing formal the Captain nodded back.

"It the least I could for the young man who help keep my Daughter alive." he replied as they head for the East gate.

"By the way, have you thought about becoming a Shinigami? With that large Reishi of your, you turn out to be one of the best." Seigen said looking at him and Naruto had to groan at his words, (_And here we go..._) Naruto thought feeling like she found out where Matsuri persistence from.

* * *

**Two Years Later!**

"How much longer?" Seigen Suzunami ask following his Matsuri 'who was now a fourth year student at the Shin'ō Academy' as they Shunpo across the fields of South Rukongai in the Region know as Inuzuri.

"It shouldn't be that far now but remember your promise!" Matsuri giving her dad a mock glare, who smile back glad she was acting like her old self, as her depression had lasted for months after her brother's death.

"Don't worry, as long as the woman not breaking any laws, I'll play nice." he replied as they reach a clearing and saw a small, roughly built house with a wooded exterior up a head, coming to a stop the two walk up to the door and Matsuri without knocking open it and walk in.

"I'm back!" she said cheerfully as she and her dad saw Naruto lying down on the floor with his elbow prop up on the floor and his head in the hand of said elbow, he hadn't change much other than his yukata was now bright orange and his hakama was black. Sitting in a cross leg position while working on an old-looking shot-gun like weapon was a slender and youthful-looking woman with thin yellow-rimmed glasses, long brown hair hung up with a hairpin, and has brown eyes. she was wearing a lab coat with the standard Shinigami uniform.

"Yo Matsuri, Seigen! Was wondering when you guy's would show up today." Naruto said sitting up though the woman pay them no mind as Seigen growl.

"That Captain Suzunam, damn it!" he bark irritate that the younger man wouldn't call him by his rank after Fujimaru funeral, however at the mention of said rank the woman finally stop what she was doing and turn to him.

"Captain Suzunam." she said with a curt nod as he turn it.

"Good to finally meet you, Ran'Tao." Seigen replied in a mono tone, the cabin became a little tense as the two stare at each other causing Naruto to jump to his feet with his Zanpakutō in hand.

"So as glad as I am to see Captain Suzunam again why did you bring him by Matsuri?" Naruto ask while his concern for the reason was anything _but_ immense, he'd rather these two not start anything that could get Ran'Tao in more trouble. From what Naruto understood Ran'Tao had done something pretty bad a long time ago, she was the leader of the research team that created these things called the Bounts. Out of guilt for creating them, she help the Bounts find a peaceful place to live free of persecution rather than follow the order to exterminate them and as punishment, had her Shinigami powers sealed off and was exile from the Seireitei.

"Well actually my dad- I mean Captain Suzunam wanted to talk with you." Matsuri said nervously, she still wasn't sure when Naruto started living with Ran'Tao only that it had to be around the time Matsuri stay at her home in the Seireitei out of depression for the first four months after her brother die and while she had been a little worry he was staying with someone in exile, Matsuri found that Ran'Tao was a bad person and actually like her, so she was hoping her dad being here wouldn't get the woman in trouble.

"Eh? Ah, right! Naruto the reason I'm here is because I believe it been long over due for you to join the Shinōreijutsuin." Seigen said and Naruto rolled his eyes at their persistence.

"I'm not going to that school." He deadpanned, he had already been to one academy in his live life time and really didn't want to go to another doing his afterlife. Seigen however just smirk.

"I thought you'd say that, so I have a little challenge for you." Seigen said catching all of their attention to him as Naruto look him with in wonder.

"And that is?" Naruto ask.

"You once ask me for a match right, How about I agree with your proposal for a match in a Trial by Combat!" he stated gaining a shock looks from Matsuri and Ran'Tao whose glasses fell down her nose, Naruto look at him with a blank expression for a moment before turn to Ran'Tao.

"Ran, what Trial by Combat?" Naruto ask causing the three to fall over anime style.

"Naruto sometimes I feel you are as stupid as they come." Ran'Tao said standing up, Naruto glare at her for the comment. "A Trial by Combat mean when someone challenge's and defeat a captain in one-on-one combat with at least 200 witnesses from the captain's division that person is made the next captain of said division."

"Eh so if I win then I can become a Shinigami _and_ Captain without having to go to that damn school!?" Naruto gasp as Ran'Tao roll her eye's (_He fell for that way to ease._) she thought.

"That right but if you lose then you have to join the Shinōreijutsuin, so what do you say? Thank ya got what it take to beat me?" Seigen ask still smirking as Matsuri sweat drop.

"So dirty." Matsuri mumble, as much as she had been wanting Naruto to join the Shin'ō Academy, she couldn't help but think this was more than a little unfair. Her Adoptive Father had years in training in using his Zanpakutō and time as a Shinigami and gain both his Shikai and Bankai plus he was a Captain too. Naruto didn't stand a chance.

"Hell yeah! So what are we waiting for?" Naruto asked eagerly. "Let's get this show on the road!"

* * *

**Seireitei**

The four had made it back to the Seireitei, and were standing in front of the 5th Division Barracks, Naruto and Seigen stood in the middle while one hundred Shinigami stood off to the left side of them and a hundred stood to the right.

"Well this should be good." Ran'Tao said in a dead tone, like she'd rather be anywhere else then there but had been force to come by Matsuri who _convince_ her dad to let her watch.

"This is a Trial by Combat! " Konoka Suzunami call out acting as referee.

"In this Trial, Uzumaki Naruto shall be challenging the captain of the 5th Division, Suzunami Seigen." she stated holding her hand in the air.

"There are over 200 witnesses here from the 5th Division. There for all requirements have been met, and so the Trial by Combat, will now began!" Konoka commanded bring down her hand, as the two dash to each other clashing swords!

"Well let see what ya got, kid!" Seigen grinned making a flawless horizontal cut, ducking under the slash Naruto made attempted at attacking from behind, which Seigen, still in the same move from earlier, turned to deflect before placing his hand in front of Naruto chest, "Hadō #58. Tenran!" he yell creates a widening tornado-like blast. Sending the would be Captain flying away through he quickly stop his self by slamming his blade into the ground and smirk back as a line of blood dripped down his mouth.

"Okay now that kind of hurt." Naruto grunted forming a ball of blue energy in his hand and throwing it at the Captain who jump out-of-the-way, 'BADOOOOM!' and was glad he hadn't try to block it when he saw the hole in the ground (_I guess Matsuri wasn't joking around when she said he could use his Reishi without knowing a thing about Kido._) Seigen thought standing in the air only to notice that Naruto was gone.

"Now where-" he never finish as the person he was looking for kick him in the back sending the man crashing to the ground, without delay Naruto rush downward with his sword held high and slash at Seigen who dodge to the side and place his right open palm at the blond's open left side "Hadō #31. Shakkahō!" he mutter unleashing an orb of crimson red energy 'BOOOOOM!' leading to a giant red explosion!

As this was going four other Captains of the 13 court guard squads were gathered together in Capt. Commander Yamamoto's office for the regularly scheduled Captain's meeting on who will be doing hollow duty this month when a pupil-less eyes, with short silver-gray hair and a small black handlebar mustache with lightly tanned skin dash in then drop to one knee bowing.

"Captain Yamamoto! I apologize for the rude enter but I thought it best to inform you that Captain Suzunam is at this very moment doing a Trial by Combat at the 5th Division!" Chōjirō Sasakibe told them bring everyone's attention to him. Nothing more needed to be said. Almost immediately, the court guard members were charging for the door, in their mad dash to catch the show as other than the 11th Division no other Division was known to use something like the Trial by Combat so it was a must see. Meanwhile, back at the 5th Division a loud explosion echo through the air as Konoka, Matsuri, Ran'Tao, and the rest of the 5th Division gasp at seeing their Captain thrown to the ground.

"Damn it!" Seigen grunted hopping to his feet and rushing at Naruto with a forward slash but it was block by Naruto touching the flat side of the blade slamming it into the ground before giving Seigen a small cut across the face forcing him to dash away.

"No way! Captain Suzunam is losing!" Matsuri gasp at the Captain trying to caught his breath as he grinned at Naruto.

"What were you when you were live, some kind of high ranking warrior in swordsmanship?" Seigen seeing that as the only reason Naruto could be this good.

"Swordsmanship? Nah! But I was the leader of the village I came from and the strongest in combat!" Naruto said with a smirk as Seigen stood straight up and smile.

"It seem I was looking down on you a bit. Now that I know if I don't come at you using my full power I might lose." Seigen said holding his Zanpakutō out in front of his face. "Strike him Down: Shiden!"

At his words a bolt of light surrounded his Zanpakutō and burst away showing his Shikai, a very long blade with the side of it being jagged and as such resemble a lightning bolt. At the end of the sword is two sharp points that look like a fork.

"So this is a Captain's Shikai..." Naruto said with widen eye's before it was pointed at him, "_Shiden Raikō_!" hearing this Naruto quickly jump out-of-the-way of a massive violet lightning bolt that destroyed the ground where Naruto stood!

"What the hell! I don't want to get hit by that..." Naruto mutter still airborn, Seigen launch himself off the ground at the blond holding Shiden vertically in the air and slamming it on the others Zanpakutō, electricity flows in between the points to form a ball and then releases a wide-range lightning shock That Naruto had to duck under but his hands were still shock from the metal to metal contact, (_Okay now this is really starting to hurt!_) Naruto grunted kicking him to the ground and quickly form a Reishi ball firing it at Seigen who jump back causing it to slam into the ground 'BOOOOOM' the explosion kick up a huge cloud storm of dust covering the field they were fighting on as Naruto landed into the it.

"Whoa! looks like he's having a bit of a hard time." Kenpachi Zaraki said with a grin landing next to Konoka much to her surprise as did Soi fong, Shunsui Kyōraku, and Sajin Komamura.

"Eh why are so many Captain here?" Konoka ask looking at Shunsui who smile back at her.

"Well when a Captain not of the 11th Division accept a Trial by Combat challenge it something people would want to see." Shunsui answer causing Konoka to sweat drop (_He accepted it? I think they be surprise to find out that the one who issue the challenge was my little brother thinking it would be an ease win._) she thought.

"Can the chit-chat their starting back up!" Zaraki yell grinning as the two combated shot out of the smoke with Seigen blocking slash from Naruto and push him back before thrusting his palm "Shakkahō!" he yell once again unleashing the crimson energy but this time Naruto holding his Zanpakutō in his right hand use the left to bat it away easily.

"Wha!" Seigen gasp his eye shooting wide open as did Matsuri, Konoka, and Ran'Tao's, (_I also ways knew he was strong by I never thought he could do this much!_) Ran'Tao thought as Naruto disappeared from sight only to reappear right in front of Seigen, (_Just now didn't he use Shunpo!?_) he thought as a sly grin appear on Naruto's face as he slash him cross the torso!

"That fast movement skill you keep using, when I was alive I could do something very similar.. So it wasn't hard for me to learn by just watching you." Naruto stated watching Seigen as Konoka place a hand over her mouth in shock at the devastating blow, an old gray eye open not far from her.

"To be able to fight on the same level as a Captain, who is that young man?" a voice ask next to Matsuri and she look to her right only to be surprise to see the Captain Commander Yamamoto him sitting between her and Ran'Tao who was gave a disbelieving expression at seeing him there without her knowing.

"Hah, hah, hah, hah. And here I though my Shikai would be enough, It looks like I'll have to go all out if I really want to win." Seigen said as his bleeding slowly stop, raising his blade to his left shoulder and placing said blade on his open left hand, '_you should attack him before he finishes_'a voice call out to Naruto causing him to blink in confusion at not knowing where it came from.

"Bankai: Raikou Senkou!" he yell being devour by yellow light, Naruto's eye's widen at seeing this and when the light die down Seigen Zanpakutō transforms into an incredible large black steel halberd, more than twice the height of Seigen himself with yellow lighting bolt tattoo's on each side.

"Bankai? There another stage to the Zanpakutō?" Naruto whisper in surprise as Seigen heave the giant weapon and point his Raikou Senkou at the blond.

"Yes, and this... is game over." suddenly a beam on energy shot out and into Naruto's chest going through it.

"WHA!" Naruto gasp blood flying from his chest, jumping into the air Naruto blink at no longer seeing Captain only to feel someone behind him.

"My Bankai does more than just kido base attacks, it also increase my speed and straight." Seigen's voice said behind Naruto who turn to see him before being smash into the ground by the Zanpakutō knocking up a dust cloud which he quickly hopped out of, '_hehe... you're getting your ass kick now._' Naruto eye's widen as he landed on the ground.

"What the hell-" Naruto was cut off at having to dash at the of another energy beam and held his hand at Seigen "Reishi sphere!" Naruto firing a large Reishi ball at Seigen who didn't even move.

"I thought I told boy," Seigen spoke stopping the attack in it tracks with just his open palm gaining a WTF look from Naruto. "My Bankai also increase my straight." batting into the sky and watch it exploded.

"Keh heh! Suzunami better than I thought." Zaraki said with a savage grin while Shunsui just take on a lazy smile.

"So it would seem but this battle won't last much longer.' Shunsui noted and Komamura agreed.

"Yes, the release of Captain Suzunami's Bankai his made the match almost completely one-sided." as Komamura said this Seigen touch down on the ground staring dead at Naruto who wasn't looking so sure of himself anymore.

"Time to give up Naruto, you fought well but there still too much of a power differences between us. You can't win." Seigen stated, Naruto said nothing but positioned his sword vertically above the right shoulder causing Seigen to raise an eye brown and smile softly.

"That's the Dragonfly Stance of the Jigen-ryu...I wonder how good you are at using it." Seigen said and Naruto's right eye twitch in annoyance at hearing him know the name of his style, -_Bet your wishing you pay more attention to the old man teaching you how to use the sword now._- once again Naruto's eye twitch at hearing that voice bothering him again. (_Okay... creepy ass voice in my head, can you hear? Either you tell me who and what the hell you are or shut up so I can finish this fight then tell Matsuri later that I seem to be losing my mind!_) Naruto thought hoping that the latter wasn't the case.

'_Oh you're not losing you mind, and you already know who I am._' Naruto nearly fell on his ass at getting a reply _'I'm the thing that your holding in the Jigen Stance!_' Naruto arms actually much to everyone surprise as he shakily look down at the blade in his hand. "No way. your my..." Naruto whisper, over by Ran'Tao Yamamoto seem to nodded in approval.

"So he finally notice, this will make the battle even more interesting." Yamamoto's old voice spoke getting a confuse look from Ran'Tao and Matsuri unsure what he meant, '_Take ya long enough to finally hear me... even though we've been together for two year's._'only now did he seem to notice it was a female's voice and she didn't sound very happy about him taking so long, Naruto gulp as Matsuri had told him what it meant when you heard the voice of your Zanpakutō, she had talk lot about wanting to hear her sword really badly but could only feel her link with it getting stronger. '_It me... my name is-_'

"Naruto, what are you-" Seigen began until Naruto pointed his blade to the ground. "Mow 'em down... Kotōmaru (_Tiger Culler_)!" Suddenly white light cover him blinding nearly everyone, (_No way, he already gain his Shikai already!_) Seigen thought in amazement, as the light die down Naruto's Zanpakutō no longer look like a sword but now resembles a Guandao, it had a long, pole-like handle and a double-edged blade. It also has a small ax-like blade on the top, just above the hilt.

"Amazing!" Matsuri gasp seeing his release Zanpakutō, the other captain's seem impressed by this, Seigen quickly put his guard when Naruto raises his Zanpakutō in the air and violet energy surrounded him.

"Sorry but I really don't know what I'm doing, so... try not to die." Naruto mumble just loud enough for Seigen who look startle and aim his blade at the blond with hast, "Raikou Senkou_-" _he started but Naruto slash down his Kotōmaru engulfing Seigen with a large beam of spiritual energy, creating an enormous explosion!

"Brother!" Konoka cried seeing a cloud of dust and debris from the attack hitting dead on, Naruto drop to his knee slamming the blade of his Zanpakutō into the ground holding onto it so that he wouldn't fall over.

"W-what, the h-h-hell... did I-I do that!?" Naruto stutter trying to catch his breath, when the dust settle down everyone was stun to see that Captain Suzunami froze in a block of ice! "Well that rather surprising..." Komamura said, you couldn't tell because of the mask but be had a bewailed look on his face from seeing this. Naruto was just looking at the scene wondering how he just did that, his body had more or less been acting on it own so he was completely clue-less about what happen, his thought stop when he felt someone come to his side and looking to the right he saw Matsuri walk up to him before looking down at her fellow blond then back to the froze Captain then back down to him and could only think of one thing to say. "WOW! Kyugohanin going to flip out when I tell her this!"

* * *

**A week later.**

"Uzumaki Naruto! Come forward!" Capt. Commander booming voice call out to the young man who walk down the aisle of shinigami Captains and Lieutenants in an almost robotic, it was clear as day he was very nerves as he didn't take into a count that there would be a formal ceremony, and was thinking that it felt even worse than when he became Hokage! Naruto stop in front of the head Captain and drop to one knee bowing.

"Due to passing the Trial by Combat test against former Captain Suzunami who have been accepted into the ranks of the 13 Court Guard Squads as the new Captain of fifth Division! Do you understand and this accept responsibility?"

"Hai Soutaichou!" Naruto said out loud, Yamamoto look at the boy for a few seconds before picking up the Captain's haori next to him with a Lieutenants armband on top of it.

"Very well then, I Capt. Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto do hereby declare Uzumaki Naruto the new Captain of Fifth Division!" Yamamoto declare handing Naruto the haori and Lieutenant armband, Naruto stood up and accepted, quickly putting the haori on but held the armband in his hand.

"Now then, as Sōsuke Aizen transfer from your Division some time ago to begin training for the Captain Proficiency Test you will be needing to appoint a new Lieutenant yourself." Naruto nodded and turn around.

"Right, Kudō Matsuri, please come forward!" Naruto call out leading to said girl to peak her head out in surprise from all the way in the back but then quickly ran up to him and drop to one knee bowing.

"Yes, Captain... Uzumaki?" Matsuri spoke, (_Boy that going to take some getting use to._) Matsuri thought hopping no one notice her pause, Naruto had ask her to be here for when he was made Captain which she was more then happy to be, and since this was a formal promotion ceremony she was allow to wear a standard Shinigami Shihakushō school uniform.

"As someone I trust the most and know I can count on, I would like appoint you as my new Lieutenant, do you accept?" Matsuri snapped her head up to him so fast that she nearly had whiplash! While she had wondered why Naruto call her up here Matsuri, the girl was only fourth year for crying out loud, as for Naruto, it would have been clear as day to anyone who knew him that he was trying his hardest to be professor and wasn't that use to it. Even his time as Hokage he was very laid back round everyone so being in this new place of power Naruto knew he needed someone to help him out which was why he pick Matsuri.

"Hai... Taichou!" Matsuri said before could stop herself and Naruto did his best not to sigh in relief as she stood up and was handed the Lieutenants armband which Matsuri slid on her right arm, Yamamoto like always kept a blank look on his face but on the inside he would have chuckle at the nerves pair.

"With this I conclude the promotion ceremony, all existing Captains and Lieutenants may now welcome them into our ranks." Yamamoto commanded tapping his wooden staff on the ground, the Captains and Lieutenants than split into two ranks and began shaking their hands, congratulating the two on their new ranks.

"Looks like you actually made it kid congrats. But I'd recommend you work on better controlling that Zanpakutō of your." Shunsui said shaking Naruto hand,

"I will, and thank you! I look forward to working with you." Naruto moving to the next one, it was a farther long line but by it all Naruto thought it was worth it. It was two-hour of more formalities of rule and what their duty's were before Naruto and Matsuri could finally be seen walking out of the First Division with tire looks on their face's.

"Well that was fun, now I'm wondering what we should eat tonight." Naruto mumble with his hands behind his head, Matsuri had yet to say anything, she was still shell shock by the whole ordeal, But when she heard what he said snapped her right one of it.

"Eat! What we should eat!? How are you worrying about food when we just made Captain and Lieutenant!" Matsuri cried but Naruto just return it with a bore look.

"Simply, I'm hungry, maybe we can head to that ramen stand in Fugai." Naruto said offhandedly, Matsuri slap her head at this.

"Focus Captain focus, you've got a lot of work a head of you! Such as familiarizing yourself with the current roster, learning of your guard post in the human work, hell have you even started the paper work for Ran'Tao-san?" Matsuri exclaimed and Naruto rolled his eye's at the new Lieutenant.

"Calm down, calm down, I know what you're talking about but I'm just saying worrying it now not gonna help. Beside I've already look into the matter for Ran'Tao. Matsuri was surprise to his this but was glad he hadn't spent his week nothing.

"And?" she said urging him to go on.

"Well the process for removing exile status is rather simply to my joy, I've done most of it and now that I'm a office Captain all I have to do is sigh off on some forms and she be allowed back into the Seireitei with her seal off and all." Naruto stated, course there be a few penaltys like her being on probation for the next 20 years and not allow a seated position for 25 years but that wasn't a big deal as Shinigami's had long lives eh afterlife? Anyway point was she'd no longer be in exile and have her power's back.

"I see, glad you're not lazing around, and you'll be happy to know that my dad been offer the 3rd Division captain's seat!" Matsuri stated with proud, Naruto smile happy that Seigen would still be a Captain, as he thought him not being one with two more captain's seat open would be a wast of talent.

"Well that great to hear and... Wait a minute! What do you mean not lazing around? you saying I don't hard!?" Naruto yell however Matsuri grin and stuck her tongue out at him, "That what I'm saying~~~" then flash step away leave Naruto behind with a tick mark.

"Why youuuuu. GET BACK HERE!" Naruto shouted launching after her, you really couldn't tell that these were standing among the most powerful in the Seireitei.

Later on that night Matsuri now at the fifth Division could be seen walking down the hallway looking though some files in one hand and holding a plate with two cups of tea and some chocolate chip cookies on it, the file that had her attention at the moment was a rogue Shinigami that her Captain said he had run into often in East Rukongai and wanted to recruit him back into the Gotei 13. Matsuri wasn't to sure if that was a good idea but seeing as the reason he left was because he didn't agree with the new eleventh Captain, Kenpachi Zaraki she could somewhat understand his reason for leaving. Reaching the Captain's office Matsuri knock once than open it to find the fifth Division Captain currently looking at a pile of paper and seem to be trying to pull his hair out.

"Hey Matsuri, can you remind me again why I wanted this job?" Naruto ask desperately, as another thing he didn't take into a count came up, paper work! The one thing he hope his after life wound not have!

"Because you like to jump into things head first without think 70% of the time." Matsuri did her best not to giggle, as she was finding this more than a little funny, walking over and place the food down on his desk then move around to have a better at his work.

"I do not! But thanks for the snacks." Naruto mumble plucking up the tea and sipping on it.

"Looks like you finish up the paper for Ran'Tao re-entry into the Gotei 13, have you already talk to her about this?" Matsuri ask taking one of the cookies.

"Yeah, she said the only way she'd agree to join my Division is if she's allow to built a private science squad for Research and Developmental work." Naruto replied also taking a cookie.

"Not a bad idea, though we might be put a little at odds with the 12th Division, but give the fact that the Captain who run's that place is a cruel and sadistic freak, I don't think anyone will care too much." Matsuri stated, even when she was in the Shin'ō Academy Matsuri had heard that the 12th Division was one place you did not want to get a sigh to as the Captain had a habit of doing experimentation on his own men.

"Well beside that have you seen what his name, Kin, Rin, Ten?" Naruto mutter trying to think of the name.

"Gin? Ichimaru Gin, our third seat?" Matsuri ask.

"Yeah him, dude creepy me the hell out, but I needed to talk to him about how the Division's done Hollow hunting up until now to see if I needed to make any changes." Naruto said tapping his index finger on the desk as Matsuri look up in thought.

"Well I agree with you about him being creepy and I actually ran into him earlier, he said something about speaking with a friend in another Division, Ninth I think." Matsuri spoke and Naruto shrug his shoulder.

"No big deal, it not like it has to be done tonight, help me finish up here and we'll be done for the day." Naruto said taking another sip as the two then got back to work.

* * *

Across the Seireitei at the Ninth Division three people could be seen walking by its gates as they made their way to the living quarters of the Shin'ō Academy, one was a young man with brown eyes and long crimson hair, kept in a high ponytail. He had tribal tattoos going from his eye's to his forehead. The second was young lady with brown eyes, and wears standard school Shinigami robes, with her black hair pulled into a bun held in a tied cloth. And the last was a blue eyed, blond hair young man whose hair is combed into three points, with two in the back of his head, and a third combed to cover his left eye. These three who had been making their way to the Barracks they spot when they came cross a man with brown hair wearing glasses.

"Ah good evening Aizen fukutaichou!" the female of the three said bowing and her two friend's follow in her lead.

"Good even, Hinamori, Renji, and Kira." Aizen said smiling softly at them.

"How did your study for the Captain Proficiency Test go?" Hinamori ask looking up, Aizen rubbed the back of his head and chuckle.

"There a lot to know about being a Captain it seem, I just hope I don't mess up when the test starts." Aizen said nervously, but the three smile at him with confidences.

"Don't worry I'm sure you'll do well, I know you will make Captain with ease." Kira said bring another smile to his face.

"Thank you for that, I'll try my best just as you should do your best in your classes." Aizen told them.

"Thank you, fukutaichou. But we must be heading off, have a good night." Renji said as they bow once more and walk off, watching them good Aizen made his way into the Ninth Division only to stop and turn to his left, spotting a shadow of a person leaning against the tree.

"So, how did it go... Gin?" Aizen ask his smile taking a darker tone to it, walking out into the light Gin was show to be a thin and tall young man with very sharp features, giving him a skeletal appearance. Bearing unusual silver hair while keeping his eyes in narrowed to slits and his face set in a wide mocking smile he had a very sinister look about him.

"Well the old Fifth Captain was in much shape fight so it was ease but the thing is, his sister was there as well. Hope she wasn't impotent or anything." Gin spoke holding out his blade dripping with blood... Aizen just kept smiling.

"No it fine, after all... isn't it better for sibling who care so much for one another to die together?" Aizen's smile than became unnecessarily cruel as his plans seem to going as they should.

* * *

To be continued.

Notes: This will be a three-way cross over, a character from the third cross over will be in the next chapter. Mostly gamers will be able to tell who it is and what game they're from.


End file.
